


Граница

by Stephaniya



Series: Two phoenixes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувства, которые Альбус испытывает к своему другу, очень сложно держать под контролем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Граница

Жаркий полдень дрожал хрупким прозрачным маревом. Оглушительно пели цикады, и от земли поднимался тяжелый сладкий аромат приближающейся осени - листья уже начали желтеть и опадать, но скорее от засухи, чем потому, что их время действительно пришло.  
Под тяжелыми ветвями огромного старого вяза было почти прохладно. Зыбкая граница солнца и тени была словно невидимая и непроницаемая стена, отделявшая весь мир, полный жары, запаха скошенной травы и песен цикад, от одного узкого круга, в котором двое юношей уже несколько долгих минут хранили хрупкое молчание.  
Альбус посмотрел вниз - скользнул взглядом по чуть растрепанным светлым прядям волос, упавших на загорелый лоб, немного нахмуренные пшеничные брови. Опущенные крылья темных ресниц почти касались кожи, бросая на нее легкую дрожащую тень. Геллерт не спал - он всегда застывал и закрывал глаза, когда ему в голову приходила особенно блестящая мысль, словно хотел отгородиться от всего вокруг, чтобы получше схватить ее, поточнее сформулировать. Ему в его озарениях не нужен был никто - даже Альбус. Лишь после того, как очередная мысль облекалась в слова, Геллерт готов был принять друга в игру. Он охотно делился тем, что приходило ему в голову, охотно выслушивал мнения и замечания, охотно соглашался изменить что-то в начальной идее, но Альбус всегда чувствовал себя лишним в моменты, когда Геллерт становился таким, как сейчас - тихим, умиротворенно задумчивым, чужим и далеким, как портреты давно почивших прославленных предков. И в эти моменты то, чувство, что Альбус недавно открыл в себе, становилось особенно острым.  
Для него - гордости родителей и учителей, выдающегося волшебника даже в эти юные годы - всегда все в жизни было предельно понятно и четко. Альбус знал, чего хочет добиться, куда ведет его жизненный путь, даже несмотря на множество преград, даже не взирая на то, что планы его не всегда могли реализоваться. Он знал - пусть извилистая и сложная, его дорога в конце-концов выведет его туда, куда нужно. Все на свете было разложено по полочкам, всему были присвоены номера и наклеены ярлыки, новые знания вписывались в готовую схему, становясь ее частью. И вся эта бесконечная, четкая и точная картотека под названием "Альбус П. Дамблдор" рассыпалась, разлетелась по сторонам, будто кто-то применил на ней заклятие Редукто. И Альбус точно знал, кто сотворил это заклинание.  
Для него слово "любовь" всегда было одной из карточек, одним из понятий - абстрактным, безличностным, сложным, но важным - оно способно было помочь в достижении целей, оно имело большое влияние на умы и сердца, но сам Альбус никогда не применял его к себе самому. Он мог рассуждать о силе любви, о том, как она важна и полезна - и все это, пока его однокашники бегали на свидания в Хогсмит или обменивались записочками на уроках. Дожив до восемнадцати лет, Альбус был блестящим теоретиком любви, ни разу не применив это заклинание на практике. Но появился Геллерт - и все полетело в тартарары.  
Почти не отдавая себе в этом отчета, Альбус поднял руку и легким, невесомым жестом убрал со лба Геллерта упавшую прядь. Его брови чуть заметно нахмурились, но юноша не пошевелился. Рука Альбуса замерла, словно он готов был поймать яркую бабочку и боялся, что она вот-вот улетит. Цокот цикад становился оглушительным. Поднимался ветер - кажется, собиралась гроза, и к запаху влажной земли, травы и волос Геллерта примешивался острый аромат озона. Альбус тоже прикрыл глаза, но лишь на мгновение - он боялся пропустить хоть секунду этой тяжелой, как грозовая туча, но такой сладкой и волнующей близости.  
Геллерт никогда не скупился на прикосновения. Едва ли не с первой минуты знакомства он щедро дарил рукопожатия, похлопывания по плечу, объятия. Он завел привычку устраивать свою голову на коленях Альбуса, если спор их был особенно яростным. Когда ему становилось жарко, он легко скидывал через голову рубаху и тянул Альбуса за руку к реке - "Идем! Страсти слишком кипят, надо их остудить!" И лишь недавно Альбус понял, почему все эти излишне откровенные касания вызывали в нем такое волнение, такую дрожь - ведь обнимался же он и с другими своими друзьями, даже с девушками, но никогда прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного. Стоило Геллерту склонить светлую голову ему на плечо, и Альбус - несравненный спорщик, словесный дуэлянт, не знавший проигрышей, - мгновенно терял все свои аргументы, почти лишался дара речи. И в этом чувстве, которое прежде он описывал, как несомненное благо, было столько пугающей силы, сколько не было, должно быть, во всех Дарах Смерти вместе взятых. И Альбус боялся его.  
Крупный желтый лист, подхваченный порывом ветра, сорвался с ветви над их головами и, кружась, полетел к земле. Альбус, не смея пошевелиться, потревожить застывшего рядом с ним Геллерта, следил за тем, как резное золотистое крыло листа борется, словно желая вновь оказаться на ветке. Для него - Альбуса - возвращение к прежнему себе было также невозможно. Он лишился опоры, и теперь точно также боролся с ветром, боясь упасть. Что если Геллерт решит, что все их совместные планы - чушь? Что если подумает, что концепцию общего блага Альбус поддерживал и развивал потому лишь, что имел неосторожность влюбиться? Что если он решит продолжить свой путь без него, подумав, что любовь затуманила Альбусу мозги? Что если просто посмеется над ним и скажет, что все это чушь, а он - полный идиот? Альбус думал об этом почти каждую ночь, и почти всякий раз приходил к выводу, что все это необходимо прекратить. Ради общего блага - как же иначе?  
Он всегда был уверен в собственной силе воли. Он всегда знал, как отказываться от чего-то, что мешало достижению целей. Но в этот раз ничего не вышло. Тем более, что и Геллерт, кажется, все понял и теперь будто издевался над ним. Его прикосновения стали откровенней и чаще. Он садился ближе, даже если они были на людях, он обнимал крепче, и Альбус каждый раз боялся, что дрожью, прошедшей по телу, краской, бросившейся в лицо, громовыми ударами сердца выдаст себя с головой. Но Геллерт, кажется, не замечал ничего.  
Первый раскат грома донесся с очередным порывом ветра, и теперь летнее марево наполнилось гудящим шумом рождающейся бури. Геллерт пошевелился и открыл глаза. Улыбнулся и сел - все равно удушающе близко.  
\- Я, кажется, задремал,- сообщил он.  
\- Неправда,- покачал головой Альбус, сам не зная, почему так сказал. Геллерт рассмеялся.  
\- Ты собираешься спорить даже о том, спал я или нет? - осведомился он, склонив голову к плечу. Белокурые кудри снова упали на лоб, и Альбус, не удержавшись, протянул руку и отвел их в сторону.  
\- Дождь собирается,- сообщил Геллерт, и Альбусу показалось, его голос едва заметно дрогнул.  
\- Нам лучше пойти домой,- ответил он.  
\- Нет,- Геллерт тряхнул головой. Его губы - возмутительно яркие - сложились в задорную, озорную улыбку, и Альбус теперь не мог отвести от них взгляда,- мне пришла в голову одна идея. Что если совместить стихийную силу и магическую формулу? Если поймать момент, можно...- он не договорил, словно снова провалился в свои размышления. Улыбка осталась на губах, но взгляд светлых глаз затуманился. Альбус вдруг понял - сейчас или никогда. Это было как первый взмах волшебной палочки, как первое пробуждение магии в сердце и пальцах, как первые тяжелые капли дождя. Он подался вперед - у самого горизонта мелькнула молния.  
Губы Геллерта на вкус были, как терпкий липовый мед, как лимонные леденцы, и Альбус закрыл глаза, ругая себя за то, что не снял очки раньше, чем потянулся за поцелуем. Из-за них его порыв вышел неловким, Геллерт ткнулся носом в одно из стекол, и носоупоры больно врезались в переносицу. Но все это почти мгновенно перестало иметь значение, когда Альбус почувствовал, что Геллерт отвечает на его поцелуй. Может быть, он был более искусным и опытным в этом деле, более искушенным - для Альбуса-то все было впервые и внове, и он почувствовал, как рука Геллерта уверенно снимает с него злополучные очки. Юноша боялся, что ему вот-вот перестанет хватать дыхания, и придется прерваться - и это будет конец всему, проигрыш, каких Альбус прежде не знал. Но Геллерт уверенно запустил пальцы в его волосы на затылке, привлек чуть ближе, не прерывая поцелуя, и Альбус, без малейших колебаний отдавая инициативу, подчинился. Он чувствовал, как с каждой секундой тяжесть в груди, которую он копил ночами сомнений, постепенно исчезает, и на ее место приходит понимание - все те слова, все измышления на тему любви были правдой. Любовь - это сила, это свобода, это свет, это понимание и это единственный верный путь. Ее не нужно бояться, с ней не нужно спорить. Она как луч, прорывающий грозовую тучу, как нить, ведущая из темноты. Она...  
Геллерт отстранился, чуть улыбаясь - Альбус открыл глаза, и только теперь вспомнил, что надо бы сделать вдох. Первый вдох того, кто переступил невидимую черту между тенью и светом, и теперь был почти новорожденным. Поднимался ветер, и ветви над их головами шептались все громче, сбрасывая все новые и новые листья.  
\- Я думал, ты никогда не отважишься,- заявил Геллерт, и голос его почти смешался с шорохом ветвей. Альбус смущенно хмыкнул.  
\- Я не был уверен...  
\- Неправда,- копируя его тон, отозвался Геллерт, и Альбус негромко рассмеялся. Последние узлы на путах, державших его сердце, были разрублены.  
\- Ты станешь спорить со мной даже на этот счет? - ему хотелось поцеловать его вновь, словно они сделали по глотку наркотического зелья, и теперь хотелось пить еще и еще... Губы Геллерта теперь призывно блестели от влаги и стали, казалось, еще ярче. Но Альбус медлил - что-то было не так. Геллерт улыбался. Он не собирался ни смеяться над ним, ни уходить прочь - но и новый поцелуй сейчас казался неуместным и излишним.  
\- Любовь,- проговорил Геллерт, и от того, как это слово прозвучало в его устах, плотный летний воздух вокруг похолодел на несколько градусов, Альбус едва сдержался, чтобы не поежиться,- Любовь,- повторил Геллерт,- опасная вещь. Она может воздвигать города и связывать воедино гениальные идеи. Но также она может и разрушать.  
\- Не понимаю,- это точно была если не ложь, то полуправда - Альбус знал, кажется, к чему он клонит.  
\- Мы столького достигли,- произнес Геллерт, расправив плечи - за это зрелище, за это простое изящное движение Альбус отдал бы десяток лет своей жизни. А за то, чтобы обнять Геллерта в эту секунду - всю жизнь до конца. Он не шевелился,- мы ступили на путь великих открытий, на путь великого блага. Будет глупо, если неудачная интрижка заставит нас сойти с него или разойтись в разные стороны.  
Альбус молчал. Ему хотелось крикнуть - это не так, ты ошибаешься. В иных обстоятельствах он всегда готов был спорить с Геллертом насмерть, до хрипа, но сейчас слова будто застыли в горле, и вместо Альбуса его аргументы нашептывали ветви вяза над головой.  
\- И что же? - спросил он очень тихо,- забудем обо всем?  
Это было похоже на диалог персонажей тех книг, что любила читать Ариана. В них герои, сведенные вместе судьбой, всегда разлучались, страдая и коря злой рок. Но в их случае рок был не при чем. Они держали в руках все нити - вернее, Геллерт держал.  
\- Нет,- покачал он головой,- конечно, нет. Но такие решения не принимаются так быстро.  
Именно так они и принимаются - хотел возразить Альбус - нет правильного движения палочки, правильной магической формулы, вызывающей и подтверждающей любовь. Это все происходит само собой - здесь и сейчас.  
\- Хорошо,- сказал он вслух, и небо раскололось громом прямо у них над головами.  
Геллерт вскочил, как ни в чем не бывало, палочка мгновенно оказалась в его руке - он стремительно бросился прочь из их потаенного круга тени туда, где с неба уже падали тяжелые капли. Там, раскинув руки в стороны, Геллерт запрокинул голову, и ветер очередным порывом подхватил полы его легкой рубахи, буквально прилепив ее к его спине. Альбус медленно поднялся на ноги и стоял теперь, прислонившись к стволу, наблюдая за происходящим. Граница света и тени была стерта, но стена между ними все еще была на месте. Молния прошила небо серебряными изломанными линиями, гром грянул совсем близко, и дождь хлынул, будто в небе над ними открылись разом невидимые шлюзы. Геллерт рассмеялся, вскинул руку, и с конца его волшебной палочки вверх рванулся голубоватый луч света.  
Альбус стоял неподвижно. Под ветвями было сухо - сюда не попадала ни единая капля дождя, а Геллерт был уже мокрым насквозь. Он повернулся, и на мучительное мгновение Альбусу показалось, что вот-вот в ответ на заклятье Геллерта, молния ударит в него самого, обратив его горсткой пепла. Молния блеснула, казалось, в паре шагов, вычертив силуэт Геллерта четкими угловатыми линиями. Он обернулся. Альбус видел его лицо - неземное, сияющее, обрамленное намокшими, прилипшими к щекам волосами - видел взгляд его глаз - почти безумный. Геллерт медленно поднял руку, и на какой-то миг Альбус испугался, что сейчас сверкнет заклинание, и следующей молнией Геллерт поразит его насмерть.  
Но рука его была пуста, и он протягивал ее Альбусу. Юноша шагнул к границе дождя и застыл.  
\- Ну же,- сложили губы Геллерта, но за шумом бури его голос был почти неслышным. Альбус застыл - его губы все еще горели от поцелуя, его руки помнили прикосновения к Геллерту, его теплую кожу, его волосы. Но тот, кто стоял сейчас перед ним, был совсем другим. Чужим, незнакомым, как любовь для тех, кто ее не познал.  
\- Альбус,- это слово Геллерт произнес так, что оно перекрыло шум дождя и ветра, он словно вложил его в сознание Альбуса или прошептал прямо на ухо, не размыкая горячих объятий.  
Снова мелькнула молния, и Альбус, глубоко вдохнув, шагнул за границу дождя.


End file.
